


Danse Macabre

by blue_skyes



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When everyone else is out of the house, Gomez and Morticia decide to have a little fun.





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is best read when listening to Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns. I hope you all enjoy reading this!

The manor was oddly silent today. Thing and Lurch had taken Fester and Mama off to the witches’ market, and the children were off at school, which for the first time in a while, left Gomez and Morticia home alone. The two of them were sat in the living room, Morticia was knitting, and Gomez reading.

It wasn’t long however, until Gomez stood, the silence too much for him, and he pulled out his gramophone, placing down a record and the needle, and giving it a crank, turning it on. “Tish, won’t you waltz with me?” He said, extending a hand to Morticia as he approached her.

“Oh Gomez, I thought you’d never ask.” She smirked, placing her knitting aside, placing a hand in his, as Gomez pulled her up, positioning his free hand on her waist.

The song began, Camille Saint-Saëns’ Danse Macabre, as the couple began waltzing through the room in time to the song. “Oh Tish, it’s been too long… You know I can’t stand being far away from you for this long.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. Hours like this away from you are a pain too strong to endure.”

The two continued, keeping pace with the increasing tempo of the song. As the song’s intensity began increasing, Gomez’s hand that was resting on Morticia’s waist began to wander, and he pulled her flush against him, his hand resting on Morticia’s behind, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Mon cher…” Morticia whispered in Gomez’s ear, earning her another slight squeeze. “Here? The living room? Are you sure?” Her eyebrow cocked, giving Gomez a questioning look.

“Cara mia… why not? The children won’t be home for a few hours, and you know your mother likes to take her time at the market, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for more than enough time, don’t you think?”

“Well… Alright then.” And with that, she pulled Gomez into a passionate kiss, the waltz long forgotten as their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, hands wandering and groping each other feverishly, neither one able to get enough of the other.

Gomez pulled away from Morticia with a moan of passion, slipping her dress off her shoulders, lowering it just enough to expose her breasts. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as Gomez lowered himself, placing feverish licks, sucks and nips along both of Morticia’s breasts. Morticia moaned in response, her back arching, Gomez’s touch driving her absolutely wild.

“Mon sauvage… you’re making me mad with your teasing…”

“Querida... let me have my fun.” Gomez replied, barely moving his lips away from Morticia’s breasts.

“A-alright… but only for a moment…” Morticia said, a moan escaping her lips as Gomez bit down hard on her breast, drawing a slight bit of blood, which he lapped up, relishing the taste of his beloved.

They kept at it for a few moments, before Morticia pulled away from Gomez, needing more from her husband than what he was giving her. She pulled at his shirt, ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Morticia smirked, giving Gomez’s nipples a firm twist, eliciting a loud moan from him. “Tish darling… you torture me…”

“And I’m only just beginning.” She winked. Leaning in close, Morticia licked a stripe down his chest, all the way down to where his pants began. She smiled, slowly rubbing him through his pants, causing him to buck into her hands.

“Tish… please Querida, I need more from you.”

“Patience mon cher, I’ll get there soon enough.” Morticia said, beginning to slowly undo Gomez’s belt, opening the zipper, and with her grace, slipped his pants and underwear down around his ankles, and began stroking his cock in time with the music that continued to play. He moaned out loud, giving Morticia more incentive to keep going.  She leaned in, licking along the length of his member, before gracefully taking it into her mouth, her red lips enveloping his cock as she sucked it.

It was a sight that left Gomez in pure ecstasy, and he shuddered, as he thrust against her lips. She sucked harder, driving Gomez even wilder than before, and she kept going, her tongue teasing the tip, licking off the drops of precum that began forming. Morticia could tell that he was getting close, so she stopped, pulling away from him. Standing, she slipped off the rest of her dress, and her underwear, tossing them both gracefully to the side, pulling Gomez flush against her body as she embraced him. “Gomez… mon cher… I need you, I crave you, there’s nothing I want more than to have you deep inside me, our bodies joined in ecstasy. Now.”

That was all Gomez needed to hear, and he grabbed Morticia’s legs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck for stability, while he buried himself deep inside her. Morticia began moving her hips, bouncing herself up and down on his cock, as Gomez guided her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as they moved together in time with the music. The tempo began to pick up, as did their pace, and soon it began to get too much for Gomez to keep his balance, so he gently lowered Morticia to the ground, still keeping pace in time with the music, pumping in and out of her faster and faster, his thrusts almost losing control. As the climax of the song approached, as did their own. “Gomez… mon sauvage, I’m so close, so close to climaxing…. Please, faster, harder!” She screamed out, moving her hips harder and faster against him.

“Come for me then cara mia, come _with_ me!” Gomez groaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Finally, the piece of music hit its climax, and the two of them screamed the other’s name, as they climaxed together, Gomez filling Morticia with his seed as her inner walls pulsed against his member, pulling him closer to her, as their embrace around each other tightened as they came down from their high.

“Tish, darling…” Gomez panted, staring deep into his lover’s eyes. You drive me wild… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good.” Morticia smirked. “Because I love you, I love _us_ , just the way we are. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.” She sighed happily, just happy to hold and be held by Gomez just those few extra moments. “Now let’s hurry, Mama and the others could be home at any moment.”

And with that they got dressed, clearing up any evidence of what happened in that room, but still full of bliss from being with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! If you did, I would absolutely appreciate a comment/kudos, to know that you did! And if you didn't, I'll gladly take constructive criticism in a comment, as I'm always willing and looking to grow with my writing! Thank you again all for reading, and I love and appreciate you for doing so! <3


End file.
